Dragon Ball Z: Revolution Z
by AlphaGuardian
Summary: Many years have passed since Majin Buu was defeated, and the original Z-Fighters have all but vanished. In their wake, peace has reigned over the world, and generations have grown up on the legends of Son Goku and his friends. But peace can never last, and with new enemies setting their sights on Earth, a new band of fighters must rise to protect the planet.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The _Tenkaichi Budōkai_

The sun was just beginning to set on West City, and traffic was clearing out as people made their way home for the night, or were reporting to night shifts. The thin clouds overhead held no rain, and the deep red hues told of a beautiful day tomorrow.

None of this really concerned the young man walking the streets, headphones on, music blaring, unzipped windbreaker fluttering in the breeze. After an especially long day of school, he was heading home to take a nap. He sighed with content as he thought of his nap. It was the one thing that got him through his days.

His stomach gargled at him and he groaned. He hadn't eaten in almost six hours, and he was getting hungry. The nap would have to wait. He picked up to a brisk jog to get home and eat, but stopped at a flier hung on a signpost near his house.

"The Ninety-Eighth World Martial Arts Tournament?" He cocked his head and peeled the flier off of the post. "Didn't Mom and Dad participate in these? I should ask them." He hurried home, the flier clutched in his hand and a smile on his face.

"There you are!" His mother shot a look across the living room as he opened the door. "Where have you been?"

"I told you, I was studying with the guys…"

"I know how that goes, Garrett."

"Come on, give me _some_ credit. We have exams tomorrow."

"That doesn't mean anything. You're just like your father, and he never studied a day in his life."

"That's because I was rarely there, Linda." Garrett's father shrugged on the couch.

"You were too, Steve."

"I skipped practically every other day!"

"And you're proud of that?"

"No…" Garrett's dad hung his head. "But, hey, I was the World Martial Arts Champion three years in a row!"

"I let you win."

"Speaking of… I found this on my way home." Garrett unrolled the flier and showed his parents.

"Ninety-Eight already?" His mother asked. "Wow. Time sure flies."

"It's been a while since we participated, hasn't it?" His dad sighed. "I'm sure we could take the time to go see the fights. It would be fun." He looked to Linda.

"Actually… Jay's been teaching me ever since I got in that fight a couple of years back…"

"Garrett." His mother raised an eyebrow at him.

"And… I want to be in the tournament."

"He really is like you, Steve." Linda sighed and put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Garrett," his dad stood and walked over, "these people are the strongest and the best in the world. Are you sure a little casual self-defense training can compare to people who practice day in and day out for this? People whose entire lives are dedicated to this one event?"

"I… I don't know, but I want to try!" He clenched his fist and looked his father in the eyes.

Steve smiled. "Well, if you think you can do it, I won't stop you."

"Steve!" Linda exclaimed.

"Really?" Garrett's eyes bugged up. "Thanks, Da-"

"But," Steve cut in, "I'm not going to let you walk in and sully our names by being beaten in the first round. If you want to participate, I'm going to train you. Every day after school. That gives us a month to hone your skills."

"You two…" Linda covered her face with her palm and shook her head.

"Thanks, Dad." He hugged his dad, and his dad hugged him in kind.

"I see it in your eyes, Garrett. This is what you want to do. We'll make sure you're good enough to at least make the semi-finals."

"'We'?" Linda asked.

"Well, I kind of figured you would help, too. I mean, you _were_ the runner-up three years in a row."

"Fine." She sighed. "I'm going to regret this."

* * *

 **So how about some character submission info?**

 **Basically, if it can be done in Xenoverse/Xenoverse 2, I'll accept it. I'll also accept** _ **certain**_ **hybrids; basically Saiyan/Human, but others are just too hard to work with.**

 **So here's what I need from you:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Race:**

 **Physical Traits:**

 **Short Bio:**

 **Personality Traits:**

 **Fighting Style (Melee or Ki Blast):**

 **Signature Technique w/ short description:**

 **Any other relevant info:**

* * *

 **Some important tidbits**

 _ **NO TRANSFORMATIONS. AT ALL**_ **. That will be handled later through this magical device called plot. Even Kaio-Ken is banned.**

 **When picking a signature technique, I encourage all to be as original as possible. I'm (begrudgingly) okay with established techniques, like the Kamehameha and such, but I would like to see original techniques as much as possible. Even just a recolored, renamed variant is fine if you can't think of something.**

 **Plot will determine who gets what new abilities/techniques. Don't just pick a Saiyan because you want them to be a Super Saiyan. It might not happen. Maybe no one will be a Super Saiyan. I can't say cause plot.**

 **CHARACTERS WILL DIE. The Dragon Balls add a possibility of revival, but I wouldn't count on it if I were you. (wink wink nudge nudge)**

 **Other than that, have fun and be creative!**

 **-AG**


	2. Chapter 1

**I realized I wasn't very clear on a lot of things, so I want to clear a few up right now:**

 **(It's gonna be kind of lengthy, so if you really don't care, you can skip this. This is mostly for the hardcore fans and those really invested in characters.)**

 **-This story is going to completely disregard Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Battle of Gods and Fukkatsu no 'F'. What this means is there's no Super Saiyan God. No Super Saiyan Blue, no Golden Frieza, no Golden Great Ape, no Super Saiyan 4, no Beerus, no Whis, no Black Star Dragon Balls, no Evil Shenrons, no Baby, none of it. This timeline ended with the Majin Buu saga. Reason for this is: I hate GT, and I can't follow Super (because I hate sub. Bite me.) I can't use Battle of Gods because of the links to DBS, and Fukkatsu no 'F' for the same reason. That's not to say that I might not allow them in (not GT though. GT sucks.) I might bring in references to DBS, BoG and FnF.**

 **The biggest issue is balance. If I let characters be Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue and Golden Friezas, the rest of the characters become dead weight. And I don't want that. I want every character to be able to stand on their own and hold their ground if the plot calls for it. They may not be able to annihilate every enemy placed before them, but they won't die in two seconds either.**

 **-I kind of goofed calling it the 'World' Martial Arts Tournament. It's an intergalactic thing. "How" you ask? REASONS! (Bojack Unbound) It's held on Earth because Earth has been doing the WMAT for so long that it just seemed right to hold it there. We have it down to a science.**

 **-The rating may change to 'M', depending on how the story goes. I'll try to keep it as 'T' as possible, but I make no promises.**

 **Okay, back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prelude to War

"Do you think you're ready?" Steve asked Garrett after finishing their training session.

"I don't know, dad." Garrett said between gasps of breath. "I feel ready, but I'm not sure."

"There's still a week left. Don't worry."

"I still can't fly. What if my opponents can?"

Steve chuckled. "There's only one difference between flying and grounded opponents: elevation. If you keep moving, you'll be fine."

"Dad," Garrett sighed, "do you think I can win?"

"Win," Steve grimaced slightly. "I don't know. But I know you can put up a darn good fight."

"That's it?" Garrett cocked his head.

"Well, yeah. You've only been at this for a few weeks. Most people in the Tournament prepare for months or years."

"Then how can I win?"

"That depends on you, and you only. Do you want to win?"

"Yes!" Garrett clenched his fist.

"Why?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Because… well…" Garrett fumbled for the words. "I… I don't know. I just… want to, I guess. I want to see how good I am."

Steve laughed. "You really are my son."

"What do you mean?"

"That's the same attitude I had when I entered the Tournament."

"And you won!" Garrett smiled.

"No, I was the runner-up."

"What? I thought-"

"I've participated in seven World Tournaments. I've only won the last three I was in."

"Why'd you lose?"

"Because my opponents could improvise, and I didn't. You can't win on brute strength, Garrett. You have to be able to adapt on the fly."

"Okay…"

"You don't sound too confident."

"It's just… I've been taught for so long to just do what I know, and to not make stuff up as I go."

"That's why school is important. Knowing the routines is how you get through life."

"But you're telling me that I need to improvise."

"You do, _if you want to win_. You could get by pretty well with brute force and routines. The true greats can make it up as they go. That's what separates the contenders from the champions."

"Then I'll give it my best shot!" Garrett grinned and his father smiled in return.

"You remind me of him, you know."

"Who?"

Steve chuckled. "You wouldn't know him."

"You'll tell me eventually, though, right?"

"Yeah. Eventually."

* * *

In the depths of space, a saucer-like spaceship drifted along at a lazy pace, the crew inside keeping the ship running at a minimal pace. The droning clack of the bridge crew at their stations provided the only noise aside from the reactor. At the center of the bridge sat a man who looked nothing like a man. Instead, he resembled a cross between a man and a lizard, his defining traits being ivory colored skin and red gem-like pieces spread across his body. His figure, though muscular, displayed a leanness that expressed more agility than brute strength. A tail extended out from behind him and laid across the back of his chair, and extended down to the base of his chair. At the moment, his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over his chest, his foot tapping on the floor.

 _We must be getting close._ He thought.

"Captain Icecier." A voice called from below him. He opened one eye to see his navigation officer standing a few inches below him, even though his chair was level with the ground.

"Yes?"

"We'll reach Earth in mere minutes."

"Good." He stood from his chair, towering over his crew. "Time to see if these 'Saiyans' are all that they're cracked up to be."

 _I hope so. I'd hate to come all this way to be disappointed._ He thought as he stepped off the bridge and retired to his private quarters just above. He sat in the middle and closed his eyes again, crossing his arms as a manner of habit. _Saiyans… I look forward to meeting you…_

 _And defeating you._

He looked to a holographic note on the wall: an announcement for the Ninety-Eighth World Martial Arts Tournament, opened up to any challengers in the galaxy. "I'll find them yet."

* * *

On Earth, in the far north region known as Yunzabit Heights, a small lab sat nestled in the plateaus, where an aging scientist worked diligently on several experiments at once. He rushed between each of his workstations, taking notes and adjusting his instruments with almost inhuman speed. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't see a young woman, barely into her twenties, walk in behind him.

"I'm back!"

The scientist jumped, spilling two beakers full of fluids and tossing a compound from its place on a balance scale. "Jadari!" He exclaimed. "You know better than to sneak up on me like that!"

"It's not my fault you're deaf!" Jadari huffed, a fluffy brown tail fluttering behind her.

"I'm not deaf, I'm focused!"

"Then focus less!" Jadari was close enough to the scientist's face to smell his breath, which smelled of chlorine. She narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing _now_ , Doctor Saar?"

"I'm mixing chlorine with different substances to find a safer alternative to bleach."

"And how's that going for you?"

"Not well." Saar dropped his head a bit before it shot up again. "Wait, shouldn't you be out preparing for the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"I've been training for _days_." She rolled her eyes. "I need a break."

"If you want to win, you'll need to train harder." Doctor Saar jabbed a finger at her. "Not everyone is like you, fighting from a distance."

"Who am I going to train with? The wind? There's no one else here!" She threw her hands into the air.

"Lucky for you, I had a spare hour or two and built you a training partner." With the push of a button, a hulking humanoid robot lumbered out of the shadows and stood in front of Jadari. It stood a good foot taller than her, and its soulless black eyes gave her goosebumps. "It's programmed with almost every martial arts style on Earth, and even a few from other alien races."

"COOL!" Jadari hopped a bit, her competitive spirit getting the better of her. Doctor Saar sighed and shook his head.

"You should get going, instead of wasting time here."

"Okay!" Jadari grabbed the training bot by the arm and ran off.

* * *

The shopping plaza in the center of Satan City was a fairly calm place, if quite crowded. People jammed together, each looking for the best deals on the best items. All in all, everyone made it through their day without any major complications.

When a certain young lady entered the mall, however, all of that went out the window.

"ALL RIGHT!" Terra shouted. "LET'S GET TO IT!"

Her companion winced and rubbed his ear. "You don't need to shout, Terra." He said, drooping his head as his cheeks turned beet red.

"Oh, come on!" She slapped him on the back. "Think of it like another match! You versus the shopping mall! Give it your all!"

"That's not how this works."

"Of course it is, Carter." She grinned from ear to ear. "Come on! We have a lot to do." She grabbed his arm and dragged him with her around the mall, picking up several boxes of supplies for her dojo as well as some 'personal' items.

"Do you really need five pairs of shoes?" Carter asked.

"Yes." She glared at him, even while smiling.

"And… how many jackets do you need?!" Carter rummaged through the box he was holding.

"As many as I need. Quit judging me."

"I'm not… just a bit shocked, is all."

Terra cocked an eyebrow. "You've known me long enough to not be."

"We've never spoken outside of the dojo."

"Really? Huh. I swear we have."

"I always leave as soon I'm done teaching, which is usually right in the middle of your classes."

"Oh." The pair walked out of the mall in silence, Terra not believing that they had never spoken outside of her dojo.

"Are you entering the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Carter suddenly asked.

"Of course."

"Me too."

"Really? Maybe we'll face off!"

"I hope so." The pair dropped off the dojo supplies and said their goodbyes, each eager to face the other in the Tournament.

* * *

In the mountainous regions east of North City, a lone humanoid stood, his vantage point overlooking the entirety of the region. His dark red eyes scanned the area for anything that might interfere with his meditation. His sleek figure cut an impressive build, made all the more intimidating by the purple gem-like plates on his shoulders, his ankles, and the top of his head. His pure-white skin tone only served to highlight the tail that extended at least two feet behind him.

Satisfied that nothing was going to disturb him, he sat down, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes, turning his focus inward. He had lived most of his life here, or anywhere that was away from people. Most who saw him were terrified of his appearance, so he had avoided contact as much as possible. He was, however, becoming bored of doing nothing but train. He wanted to test his skills. But as of now, he had yet to find a suitable way to do so, other than blowing up the occasional mountain or two. _Not like a test will just come flying out of the sky._ Sheirok thought.

As if on command, he felt a piece of paper hit the side of his face. With a growl, he grabbed the paper and prepared to shred it, but as he looked at the paper, he saw that it was a flier for the World Martial Arts Tournament in one week's time, and that invitations had been extended to all corners of the galaxy. He assumed that meant that there would be aliens in the tournament. It was the perfect chance to test his skills. He smirked and crumpled the paper into his fist, his will to train renewed as he leapt up and summoned his ki, radiating with a dark red aura.

* * *

On the outskirts of West City, a young man stood looking out at the sea before him. His spiky red hair caught the setting sun's rays, lighting it in different ways in each lock of hair. As he stared at the sea, he caught his own reflection in the water, and smiled, but felt as though something was missing. He wished his friends could be with him, but they were all preparing for the World Tournament, as he should have been doing. He wanted to train with them, but they had all told him that he would do fine. After competing in eleven regional tournaments, and winning nine of them, he had to agree with them. He rotated his shoulders around, stretching out his gi, and felt his muscles pulse in response. He had fine-tuned his body to be a precision fighting machine. He had disabled opponents three times his size with a single hit, and was renowned in the regional circuit as a martial arts prodigy destined for World Tournament glory.

His problem was: he didn't want the glory of winning. He wanted to enjoy the fight, just like he enjoyed his games of hockey themselves more than winning the games. He had high hopes for the World Tournament, and the fighters he would face.

"Lance!" His twin brother Michael called. "You coming?"

"Yeah!" Lance took off to catch his brother before the latter drove off to their secret spot to the north of the city.

* * *

The final week passed without event, and before anyone could believe it, the World Tournament was beginning. The first few matches were furious, and delivered the fast-paced action that everyone expected. But it lacked a certain spirit. None of the audience could explain it, but the fights felt lifeless. They didn't have the spirit that the previous tournaments had possessed. But they kept hoping that one of these fights would live up to the older tournaments.

* * *

Garrett strapped on his finger-less gloves and grinned. His match was to start in mere moments. His opponent was just about his size, and from the look of it, was probably faster than Garrett. His name was Hayden, and he was a three-time Junior Division champion. Like Garrett, this was his first Adult Division Tournament run. Garrett's heart raced as he stepped out, the crowd cheering and carrying on as it always did. He took a moment to take it all in. He had seen the tournaments on TV, but the TV did the tournament no justice. He could feel the crowd's eagerness for a good fight, and Garrett intended to deliver.

He smiled and waved to the crowd out of habit. He swore he heard a few high pitched squeals from the audience, and chuckled. As his opponent stepped into the ring, his smile was replaced by a stoic expression, mirrored by Hayden. As a sign of respect, both walked to the center of the ring, the tension between them almost palpable.

"Let's give them a good fight." Garrett said.

"Sounds like they want one." Hayden smirked. "Don't hold back with me."

"I won't. That's a promise." Garrett held out his hand, and Hayden shook it. The crowd erupted with cheering and chants.

As the fighters took their spots at either side of the ring, the officiator of the match stepped up to the ring. "Contestant Garrett, are you ready!?"

"Yeah!"

"Contestant Hayden, are you ready!?"

"Born ready!"

The officiator stepped off the ring. "YOU MAY BEGIN!"

With a grin on his face, Garrett leapt forward and met Hayden head-on.

* * *

 **For those of you who submitted a character, am I doing it right? Do they seem like what you imagined? Let me know.**

 **Don't worry, the action will definitely pick up next chapter. You'll see all of the heroes in at least their first matches, and we may (we totally will) be introduced to the first villain. (Actually, they had an appearance in THIS chapter… Did you catch it?)**

 **Lastly: does anyone know the actual name of Frieza's race? I can't find any sources on the matter, and I'd very much like to know for (maybe) future plot details. Thanks!**

 **See you all soon!**

 **-AG**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to the premier of Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters English Dubs. It's a great day to be a Dragon Ball fan.**

Chapter 2: Iudicium per Ignem

The officiator stepped off the ring. "YOU MAY BEGIN!"

With a grin on his face, Garrett leapt forward and met Hayden head-on. The latter let off a blistering offense that would have caught Garrett off-guard, had he not been expecting it. His head bobbed around each punch, searching for an opening.

 _He's got a lot more experience than me._ Garrett thought. _He won't let his guard down at all. He knows better. And I can't keep dodging forever._

Hayden snapped a half-step back and launched a fierce kick at Garrett's side. On instinct, Garrett threw his arm to block the strike, and retaliated with a knee to Hayden's gut. Hayden leapt back, wincing under the force of the impact, but resumed his offense not even a second later. "Not bad! I felt that one!"

Garrett ducked under a quick punch and lashed out with his foot, connecting in the same spot that his knee had. As Hayden recoiled, Garrett jumped and executed a flawless spin kick that smashed into Hayden's face. The latter tumbled across the ring, landing just on the edge.

"You're fast." Garrett panted. "And you have a hefty swing. You left yourself open, though."

"Yeah." Hayden hauled himself back up, his nose dripping blood. "You don't take advantage of a winning situation, though. You screwed yourself over."

"If I beat you, I want to know I beat you fair, rather than luck."

"You're an idiot."

"I prefer to call it 'honorable'. Now let's go!" Garrett leapt forward and locked into a fierce melee with Hayden. Each lashed out with all their speed, trying not for the knock-out blow, but just to get the upper hand.

 _Darn, he's fast! I'm surprised I'm keeping up! I gotta end this soon. He'll beat me with pure stamina._ Garrett felt Hayden's fist cross just beside his face, and instinctively jumped back. _I can't beat him in hand-to-hand combat. Time to try something new!_ He gathered his energy into his hand and released it as a beam that cut through the air. It connected with Hayden's chest as he rushed Garrett and launched the former out of the ring. The second he landed on the ground, the officiator stepped back into the ring and approached Garrett.

"We have a winner!" He raised Garrett's arm as the crowd cheered on. The smile he expected to bare never came. Instead, he kept his grim stare. The second he could, he walked to where Hayden lay on the ground outside the ring.

"You all right?" Garrett asked.

"How'd you do that?"

"I've been practicing. That's the first time I got it to work. It always blew up in my face."

Hayden chuckled. "So much for beating me 'fair and square'."

"Guess it didn't work out like that. But you never answered my question." Garrett held out a hand.

"I'm fine. Aside from the broken nose." Hayden took the outstretched hand and Garrett helped him up.

"Yeah," Garrett scratched the back of his head and laughed, "sorry about that."

"It'll get fixed. Not the first time it's happened anyway. You're pretty good. We should spar some time." Hayden smirked and walked away.

"Hey." Hayden stopped and turned back around. Garrett stuck out his hand again. "Good match. I wish it hadn't ended like that."

"Yeah." Hayden shook his hand. "Me too."

Lance couldn't help but smile as he watched the match. He recognized Garrett from school, and hadn't seen him as much of a fighter. Seeing him beat a three-time Junior Division Champion made Lance certain that he could compete on this level.

" _The next match will begin in two minutes._ " Lance stood and stretched his arms. His match was next.

High in the stands stood two figures shrouded in cloaks. "Is it time yet?" One asked, his voice carrying a foreboding tone.

"Not quite." The other replied in a calmer tone.

"Shouldn't we-"

"No. I want to see what else this tournament has in store."

"Your self-interest might doom the mission."

"We'll have plenty of chances. I promise."

Lance grinned as he walked into the ring. His opponent was a brute of a man, heavily muscled and obviously proud of it. Measuring his opponent, Lance stretched his fingers and brought his hands up, taking a breath as the officiator stepped into the ring. He dealt with a few formalities, then stepped back off the ring.

"YOU MAY BEGIN!"

Lance darted forward, fist cocked to punch his opponent. His opponent brought his arms up to block, and Lance ducked down and smashed his elbow into the back of his opponent's knee. As the latter crumpled to one knee, Lance rapped the side of his hand across the back of his opponent's neck. When his opponent showed no reaction, Lance backstepped, narrowly avoiding a savage forearm strike to his midsection.

 _He's fast for his size._ Lance thought. _Faster than I thought he'd be._ _And his weak spots are all covered up._ He ducked underneath a punch and rolled to the side, springing out of the way of a swift kick. He took a step back to give himself some breathing room, but his foot met empty air. He glanced back and found that he was on a corner of the ring. _Oh, crapbaskets._

A wide grin formed on his opponent's face as he lumbered towards Lance. He was barely a meter away when Lance, acting on instinct, leapt forward and punched him in the face. As his opponent staggered backwards, Lance vaulted over him, took out his legs, and sent him flying with a kick in the back. His opponent made a small crater when he landed outside the ring.

"We have a winner!" As the officiator held his hand high, Lance cast his gaze out over the crowd, taking in the familiar cheers, and occasional jeers. After years of martial arts competitions, he was used to this reaction, and being on the World Tournament stage made it no different. He soon returned to the waiting area, a smidgen of worry creeping into his mind.

 _Those two in the top row. They were,_ he shuddered, _really strong. I'm getting a bad feeling about this._

"Are you satisfied?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We've only seen the opening bouts. We've barely scratched the surface."

"He saw us."

"I am aware."

"If he tells anyone…"

"He has no reason to. Now enjoy the show."

"The show?"

"The next match features two of the strongest in this tournament."

Icecier stood in the center of the tournament ring, arms crossed, waiting for his opponent to enter. He had only seen this 'Sheirok' as a face on a screen, and knowing that they were of the same species made Icecier more than slightly intrigued. He wanted to see how strong others of his race were.

A metallic clack at the edge of the ring made Icecier open his eyes. In front of him stood a humanoid figure who looked surprisingly like Icecier, except that he was a few shades more white than Icecier, the bio-orbs on his arms, forehead and legs were purple as opposed to red on Icecier, and Sheirok's eyes were a piercing red shade.

The competitors stared each other down, silently measuring each other. Icecier's arms remained crossed at his chest as the official took care of a few formalities, and he saw the concern on the official's face, which matched the atmosphere from the crowd. Everyone knew that this was going to be serious.

"YOU MAY BEGIN!" The official jumped out of the ring as Icecier and Sheirok dashed at each other. They clashed forearms, then fists, then legs, each mirroring the other perfectly as they exchanged blows. Their fists smashed into each other's faces and both backflipped away, landing a meter apart from each other.

Icecier cracked his knuckles and his neck. "That was a good warm-up. Care to stop holding back?"

"Only if you do." Sheirok smirked, a dark red aura shooting from his body. Icecier matched it with a deep violet aura.

"They're really going at it." Garrett stared from the entranceway to the ring.

"No kidding." Lance breathed.

"Did you keep up with them?"

"Barely."

"And they were holding back too. That's nuts."

"Whenever you're ready." Sheirok said.

Icecier vanished from view, travelling faster than an unaided eye could perceive. Sheirok brought up his arm to block Icecier's fierce kick, the radiated force tearing tiles from the ring. Sheirok lunged in with a punch, which Icecier deflected with his hand. Icecier jabbed his fist into Sheirok's stomach, and as the latter recoiled, he responded with a knee straight into Icecier's side. They staggered away from each other, the brief instant that they separated the only time the crowds had caught sight of them, before rushing into another melee. They darted around the arena, clashing frequently with spectacular force. They met again in the exact center of the arena, forearms locked together, each trying to overpower the other. Their auras swarmed over their bodies, engulfing them and much of the space around them in reddish-violet energy that sparked with lightning at times. Both vanished again and slammed their fists together at the center of the ring, forming a hole in the ring. They slid several meters apart and paused, their auras subsiding. Both were breathing hard, and were bruised from the melees. Icecier stood up straight and crossed his arms, while Sheirok dropped his arms to his side.

"Shall we end this?" Icecier smirked.

"Let's."

Sheirok threw his arm out in front of him, a green sphere taking shape in front of his palm, while Icecier gathered energy in his fingertip. They stared at each other, a hard glare in Sheirok's eyes matched by Icecier's wicked smirk. After almost half a minute, Icecier shot his hand out, a thin black beam of energy streaming from his fingertip. At that exact moment, the orb in Sheirok's palm darted across the ring and met Icecier's beam. Their auras flared again, at a much greater intensity, and their combined power began tearing tiles from the ring. The orb and beam sparked lightning at their collision point, and they began to push on each other, each fighting to overpower the other.

Slowly, and surely, the orb began to lose ground. Sheirok's aura flared harder, now sparking with electricity, and the orb held its place. In a spectacular flash of light, the beam and orb exploded, leaving a giant crater in the center of the ring and a thick dust cloud in the arena. For several seconds, no one could see. A silhouette moving in the cloud was the official, trying to find the two combatants. As the dust cleared, both were found.

"A double ring-out." The official announced. "It's a draw."

Both were lying on the ground outside of the ring, and they were both conscious. The officials helped them to their feet and walked them to the entrance of the arena. Sheirok smiled at Icecier. "Good match."

"You're quite strong. I've never been pushed that far."

"Me either."

"Next time, I'll beat you."

"You're on."

"That was fun to watch." The smaller figure stood up and dusted his cloak off.

"Is it time?"

"Yes. It's time."

"Good." The larger figure extended his arm and shot an energy ball at the stands next to him. "I was getting impatient."

The ground beneath Garrett's feet rocked beneath him as an explosion sounded in the stands. "What the heck was that?" He looked to the stands to see them smoking, with several bodies strewn on the bleachers. He also saw two cloaked people standing at the top, one with his hand extended directly at the center of the new crater in the stands.

"That's not good."

 **Remember how I said I was disregarding Super, Battle of Gods, and Resurrection 'F'? I'm caught up on Super, so they're back. GT is still a no, though. And I should clarify: Events depicted in those series/movies don't happen, but the** **concepts** **they presented exist. Like Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Golden Frieza, the God of Destruction, the Multiverse, and so on. I'm on the fence about letting GT concepts in, cause some of them are good, but I'm not sure.**

 **As to why these don't happen in the continuity: that's explained later.**

 **While I'm (loosely) planning this story, I realize that I suck at making villains. They're usually not very deep and they lack that special something that my heroes have.**

 **So, for any villainous souls out there, send me your villains. I may not use all of them immediately, but I will use them. Eventually.**

 **Cause let's face it, there's six arcs, we got lots of time.**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Update

**Hey Everyone! I know it's been a while, but I've had a couple things going on, so I figured I'd give an update.**

 **My hard drive crashed. I lost all the work I've done on this site. What's on the site is all I have left. I have to start from scratch again, just like I did 3 years ago.**

 **I'm going to downsize my stories. Several will be** **temporarily** **abandoned in favor of new stories. Other will be scrapped and given a rebirth in the future. Stay tuned to my profile for all the details.**

 **I get to start from scratch. Expect some new content, some territories I've never covered. I wanted to do so many other stories, but i was micromanaging all the ones I'm working on now.**

 **I'm going to try to update more frequently. I can't make any guarantees, because college, but I will try.**

 **Anyway, that's the update, expect some content in the near future. I'll see all of you soon.**

 **-AG**


End file.
